


Just a Peek

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He could hear Tim’s heartbeat, in the dark, when he could sort it from his own pulse that was pounding. He wasn’t sure if he was pleading with Tim to intervene, or simply admitting to himself that he needed more- but Tim didn’t come, and Kon knew he wouldn’t. That was the point- he wasn’t supposed to be there.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Peek

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I indulge in some of my favorite kinks.

Kon shifted, groaning as he worked his fingers inside him, trying to get comfortable. He was on his knees, on his bed, having pushed himself flush to the headboard, groaning because it was hard to do this himself, was hard to get that angle he wanted. The stretch was pleasant, but it was difficult to actually reach that spot he knew was there- definitely knew about, thanks to his boyfriend, if he was honest.

Kon added a third finger, moaning as he tried to move back against his hand. He wondered how it’d feel to have Tim pushing him up against the headboard like this, to have those long, skilled fingers inside him, opening him up. Far better, because Tim would drag his nails down his back, pull on his hair, _anything_ so there was more stimulation, a sweet cocktail of pain and pleasure that left Kon always begging for me.

“It’s not enough,” Kon breathed, knew somewhere in the shadows of the room someone was listening- even if he was supposed to act like he _didn’t_ know. And if he hadn’t agreed to this prior, he might not know. The room was so dark, black except for the low light over Kon’s bed, that didn’t even fully extend to the foot of it. It had all been set up _perfectly_.

He could hear Tim’s heartbeat, in the dark, when he could sort it from his own pulse that was pounding. He wasn’t sure if he was pleading with Tim to intervene, or simply admitting to himself that he needed _more_ \- but Tim didn’t come, and Kon knew he wouldn’t. That was the point- he wasn’t supposed to be there.

Kon pulled his fingers from his body, sighing, before turning and stretching out on the bed, reaching for the toy that had been left out for him. Even _that_ had been Tim’s choice- but Kon liked it, liked knowing that it was what Tim wanted to see inside him. Besides, thus far everything Tim had had him try in bed had blown his mind, he wasn’t about to start doubting him on this.

Kon propped himself up on his pillows, grabbing the toy and the small bottle of lube left with it, which he had already used once for his fingers, and poured some along the length, running his hand over it to spread the substance. The toy itself was red, a serious oh knots, with a small dial at the bottom of the flared base.

Kon shifted again, trying to get comfortable, pushing himself up further on the pillows, facing out into the dark, before he reached down with it, ran it past his cock, lifting his hips so he could press it against his hole, ease the first knot inside. He groaned, disliking that it was cold, but as he worked past the next knot, knew it would find those spots his fingers couldn’t. He moved his wrist carefully, pulling it back out, pushing back in past that second knot again, then to the third.

He was groaning now, his body buzzing as he fucked himself, slowly, easing the toy carefully in and out of his body. He trembled, once, before straining to reach for the little dial at the base of the toy, to twist it until it began to _buzz_ , the top knot that was pressed inside him vibrating. He gave a shocked cry, hadn’t expected everything to suddenly intensify so much, as his cock twitched against his belly. He had stroked himself earlier, before he’d eased his fingers into him, but otherwise his cock had been neglected, was now leaking against the curves of his abdomen muscles, flushed like his cheeks and neck.

With one hand shifting the toy slowly, he reached for himself, grasped his cock and squeezed the base, making himself moan, before he stroked, up along to run his palm over the head of his cock, drag pre-cum down the shaft. He shifted, pushed up into his hand, then down onto the toy, and felt his insides growing tight. The top knot was brushing his prostate, gently, the vibrations making him shake, and he could feel the knot in his stomach tightening.

He tightened his hold on the toy, pushing it in further, harder, that gently nudge turning into a much firmer pressure, and he nearly screamed as he held it there, against that sweet spot, the vibrations making his vision blur. His pulse was hammering in his temples, and beneath it, if he tried, he could hear Tim’s heart beat, racing with excitement, excitement over _him_ , over the spectacle he had made of himself.

He stroked faster, whined because he wished so badly Tim was there to suck on his lip, lick his way into his mouth. The be the one inside him, or to have him settled on his lap, riding his cock and leaving Kon utterly breathless. “Fuck,” he breathed, thrusting the toy into himself hard, “ _Tim_.” He tipped his head back, gasping, letting himself drown in it, in the dual pleasure of his own hand and the toy’s vibrations inside him, his orgasm swelling in him, up from his spine-

Until he was crying out, arching as his body clenched the toy tightly, as his cum splattered his belly pearly white. He pressed the toy tightly against his prostate through it, until it was simply too much, and he was pulling back, releasing his cock and pulling the toy out of him, turning it off and tossing it away to the side of the bed. He sat there, panting, in pure silence for a minute before finally he could hear it, someone moving, a chair being pushed back-

And then Tim was walking out of the shadows, leaning onto the bed and reaching for Kon, grasping the back of his neck and pulling him in, kissing him. Kon moaned into it, melted at the way Tim’s mouth was hot, his tongue was almost _savage_ , forcing its way between his lips and taunting his own, testing the points of each of his teeth.

“You’re fucking incredible,” Tim breathed, his other hand reaching up, both teasing Kon’s hair, running down his neck, along his shoulders. Tim crawled onto the bed, leaning down to kiss him again, whispering those little words, _amazing_ , _stunning_ , _fucking perfect_ that had Kon coming undone again, his chest tight. He reached out, hooked his arms around Tim’s hips and held him close, felt his groin bump into Kon’s chest-

And flushed, feeling just how hard Tim was. “You didn’t-“ he started, but Tim cut him off, kissing him again. And Kon let him, let him have his mouth as he ran one hand along his hip, the hem of his jeans, only to reach the front, pop the button and pull down the zipper before Tim could break the kiss himself.

“Kon-“

“I want to,” Kon whispered, pulling away from Tim’s grip, sliding back a little so he could lean down, could cover the head of Tim’s cock with his mouth the moment he had it out. Tim groaned, watching as Kon moved long his shaft, taking nearly all of him in, and shuddered, swearing he’d cum if Kon did that again, didn’t matter if it was only two seconds.

Kon settled for stroking his shaft, licking along his head, enjoying the way it was enough to keep Tim on the edge, on that shaking high.

“I almost came watching you,” Tim admitted, as Kon ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. “I didn’t-even need to touch myself. You were just...just fucking amazing.” Tim groaned as Kon swallowed him down again, reaching down to stroke his hair back. “You still _are_.” Kon shivered, felt Tim tugging on his short hair, and pushed further down along his cock again, until he had him nearly fully in his mouth.

Tim gasped, that moment, hips jerking, even as Kon was pulling back, cumming before he could warn his lover- not that Kon needed it. He could hear Tim’s heart hammering, knew the way to make him come utterly undone. He’d be lying if he said a good part of him hadn’t been _studying_ Tim in their time together, both behind closed doors and out in public.

Kon pulled completely off his cock, swallowed once before Tim could pull him up, cupping his face and licking at his lips, taking those pearly smudges and tasting himself, before he was kissing him again, tongue in Kon’s mouth, liking the way he tasted in his boyfriend’s mouth.

When Tim let Kon pull back, let him breath, the man was panting again, overly excited. Tim grinned, running his thumb along his cheek. “I wasn’t lying. You’re fucking amazing, Kon.”

Kon smiled, fought down his excited little shiver, but couldn’t fight the flush from his cheeks, especially when Tim kissed one, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him close. Kon wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist, flopping back onto the bed and dragging him with him. Tim gave a little cry, but laughed, tangling his legs with Kon as they landed and he kissed his throat, once, very softly. Kon smiled, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, feeling Tim half crawling over him, turning the light off, before settling back down in the dark against Kon.

“You know,” Kon whispered, “I probably could use a shower. Or something.” Tim chuckled, nestling in closer.

“In a minute. Let me cuddle.” Kon rolled his eyes, but couldn’t complain, loved when the affectionate side of Tim came out. He clutched him closer, rubbing the heel of his hand along his spine.

“Just don’t roll over, wouldn’t want to land on the-“

“Kon, _shut up_ ,” Tim said, laughing, “Or I’m going to punch you.” Kon chuckled, felt Tim reach over and smack his arm.

“Hey!”

“I told you to shut up.” Tim’s voice was on the verge of pure laughter, though, Kon could hear it in the waver of his words, and let himself grin almost stupidly, because this guy managed to go from, as far as Kon was concerned, a sex god that turned him on and undid him entirely as just a thought, to this sweet little thing who had him laughing, despite that it was late, that he needed to shower, that his body wanted to sleep off his orgasmic-high.

Tim kissed his cheek again, and Kon squeezed him, hoping every night could be just as fun.


End file.
